1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness which includes a conducting path or a plurality of conducting paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the background art, there is known a wire harness through which, for example, high-voltage devices mounted in a hybrid car or an electric car are electrically connected to each other.
A wire harness disclosed in the following JP-A-2010-51042 includes a plurality of conducting paths, corrugated tubes which are made of a resin and protectors which are made of a resin. The corrugated tubes and the protectors receive the plurality of conducting paths collectively. Each of the corrugated tubes is formed into a flexible bellows tubular shape. The corrugated tubes are provided side by side in a longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protectors are provided in portions where route regulation is required. In addition, each of the protectors is provided in a position where adjacent ones of the corrugated tubes are coupled to each other. The corrugated tubes and the protectors are used as exterior members.
According to the background-art technique, retrofitted exterior members are required for route regulation. Accordingly, there are a problem that the number of components may increase to thereby increase the cost, and a problem that the number of man-hours for manufacturing the wire harness may increase.
In order to solve these problems, a structure which dispenses with retrofitted exterior members is demanded. However, when the retrofitted exterior members are dispensed with simply, route regulation cannot be performed.